saarobloxfandomcom-20200213-history
SAA Big Brother UK Season 7
}} Big Brother 7, is the seventh series of the SAA Reality Show, Big Brother UK. The series started on the 9th August 2016, where 14 housemates entered the house. Two more entered on Day 2 and three more on Day 11 as a part of the 'Basement Twist'. The series ended on the 24th August 2016 with Enzo winning the 1000 Robux Prize Fund This series is considered the most controversial and most popular to date. With the explosive voluntary departure of Lewis on Day 18 and the final voting. As well as controversial housemate Stary, who was accused of being offensive throughout the series. She survived evictions in Week 2 & 3 before coming 4th in the final overall. She went on to return as a housemate in Big Brother 10. Twists & Tasks Twists Unlike the last two seasons, this series had no main twist. * On Day 1, Jake was given the secret mission to receive the most nominations. By doing so would grant him the power to name his own two nominees to face the public vote. He passed and chose Jonathon-Leigh & Enzo to face eviction. * On Day 11, '''Ameile & Stary were fake evicted into the basement. Where they were joined by new housemates; Oliver, Jonathon & Ciaran. They were told that they would compete to re-enter the house and the last one in the basement would be evicted. on '''Day 12, '''Jonathon & Stary won the first task, and moved back into the main house. on '''Day 13, '''Oliver was ejected from the house, leaving only Ameile & Ciaran in the basement. They faced off in a task on '''Day 15, '''Ciaran won and entered the house while Ameile was evicted. * '''On Day 18, '''The housemates were given a deal. If they chose to accept it, they would be given part of the prize fund in exchange for their eviction. However none of the housemates chose to take it and the prize fund remained in-tact * '''On Day 21, Houseguests Heather & Big Dogs were given the power to make two housemates immune from that weeks nominations, and by doing so would grant them finalist status. Heather chose Stary while Big Dogs chose Jake. * '''On Day 23, '''The housemates were faced with another deal. If they accepted, the prize fund would be doubled. In exchange, they would choose one of the evictees to return to the house for the final. The housemates declined and the prize fund remained at 1,000. Nominations Table ! {} Houseguests On Day 18, it was announced that past contestants of Big Brother would be staying in the house as guests. Heather entered the house on Day 18 and unveiled the gamble twist. And Big Dogs entered on Day 20. Before Day 22's nominations, the two guests were given the power to choose two finalists. Heather chose Stary and Big Dogs chose Jake. Both Big Dogs & Heather left the house during Day 23's eviction. In addition to the houseguests, Daphne and Adele from Big Brother 6 entered the house as a part of the Hotel Task. While Adele stayed in the house for 2 days, Daphne left on the evening of Day 19.